The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to resource scaling. An application running in a cloud environment may perform optimally when additional resources are available. The amount of resources, such as memory, used for an application may alter the performance of a computing device, whether stand alone, connected virtually or connected in a cloud environment. The more resources allocated for application operations may create better computing performance for the end user.